5 fois où Carol fut frappée, 1 fois où elle frappa
by lonesomemortals
Summary: "La vie à une fin, la vengeance n'en a pas"


OS sur Carol/Ed.

Défi d'Eponyme Anonyme et saphira15.

Participantes : Eponyme Anonyme, saphira15, Innocens, Extraction.

_"5 times... And 1 time..."_

Je remercie Louane pour la correction du défi ! Et pour Julia qui m'harcèle pour avoir sa place ici !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"La vie a une fin, la vengeance n'en a pas"_

* * *

D'un geste désespéré, Carol poussa violemment Ed, elle laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Il s'énerva encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer, il voulut foncer sur Carol, mais celle-ci attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, une lampe-torche, et elle l'abattit au visage d'Ed. Son arcade était faiblement ouverte et du sang coulait. Carol avait la respiration rapide, elle tenait toujours fermement la lampe qui avait servi à se défendre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, Éd la regardait de manière colérique, il voulait se vengeait... Mais la vengeance d'Ed n'était en rien comparable avec ce que Carol venait de faire. Elle venait de dire "non" à la violence, elle venait de dire "non" au mal. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle tenait fermement son "arme".

"Si tu t'avises une nouvelle fois de me toucher Éd, je te promets une chose... Les autres seront au courant. Je tiendrai tout le monde au courant. Et je ne compterai plus sur Shane pour me défendre. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune raison de me défendre parce que, crois-moi... Tu ne le referas plus jamais."

Carol passa à côté d'Éd, tête haute. Elle quitta la tante et rejoignit les autres autour du feu. Shane lui adressa un faible hochement de tête et la questionna :

"Comment te sens-tu ?

-Très bien. Merci Shane."

Carol jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tante et fixa longuement le feu qui crépitait...

*Flashback*

Carol aurait très bien pu cacher les marques sur son bras. Pour cela, elle devait porter des t-shirts à manches longues. C'était simple, et puis, personne ne se doutait que Carol portait les traces de son mari colérique et violent. Et puis, comme si le groupe se souciait réellement de savoir qui faisait quoi, qui supportait quoi. Le plus important était de survivre et non pas de savoir les ragots des voisins de tente. Et puis, Carol avait l'habitude. Ce n'est pas nouveau. 1 an avant l'épidémie, Ed avait abusé sur l'alcool. Sa vue était aussi trouble que ces esprits. En entrant dans l'appartement, Sofia était déjà couchée. Carol attendait le retour d'Éd autour d'un café. Elle était inquiète, il ne répondait pas à son téléphone, alors elle décida de rester éveillée jusqu'à son retour. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il se jeta lourdement sur le canapé. Carol s'approcha doucement de lui, et passa une main sur son dos. Elle prononça avec une voix des plus douces qu'elle soit :

"Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je crève la dalle.

-Tu veux que je te prépare un sandwich ?

- Ouais, bouge-toi."

Carol avait mis cette violente réponse sur le compte de l'alcool. Elle prit la route vers la cuisine et commença la préparation d'un sandwich rapide au poulet et à la moutarde. En retournant dans la salle principale, Ed était assis sur le canapé. Elle lui apporta gentiment, il lui arracha violemment. Blessée, elle baissa la tête et entama de repartir dans la chambre, mais Ed se mit à brailler.

"- Ed, la petite dort, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai demandé un sandwich, pas de la moutarde au sandwich !

- Tu trouves que j'en ai trop mis ?

- Bien sûr que oui, sale incapable !

- Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller Sofia !

- J'en ai complètement rien à battre !"

À ces mots, il balança au pied de Carol le sandwich. La moutarde moucheta les chaussures de Carol. Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il se leva et se tint face à elle. Il continuait à hurler des injures, laissant échapper des postillons qui s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Carol. Les larmes montèrent doucement, laissant place à la peur lorsqu'il se mit à la pousser violemment. Quand son dos toucha le mur, Carol le repoussa pour avoir plus d'espace entre eux. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler sa colère, il envoya une grosse frappe sur l'œil de Carol. Sous la puissance du coup, elle tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux (qui à l'époque était long). Elle était en sanglots et Éd la laissa là, préférant repartir dans la chambre. Elle était restée là, gisante contre le mur. Elle s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute. À ELLE. À elle seule. Elle aurait dû faire mieux pour lui, elle méritait cette frappe. Sofia, inquiète avait rejoint sa mère, mais celle-ci lui ordonna de repartir dans la chambre, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiétait, qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait dormir. Elle s'exécuta.

Le lendemain, une ecchymose s'était formée sur son œil. Elle tenta de le couvrir avec du fond de teint, essayant au plus de le cacher avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Les amies de Carol l'avaient remarqué, elles se questionnèrent entre elles.

"Je me suis cognée, ce n'est rien." Avait-elle affirmé avec un sourire.

En y repensant, elle trouvait ça débile de penser que tout était de sa faute. Après tout ce n'était pas normal de faire ça. Ce n'était pas saint. Elle se remémora le décembre 2010, qu'elle avait passé avec toute sa famille. Ed avait tellement tiré sur les cheveux de Carol qu'elle en avait perdu une grosse touffe. Depuis ce jour-là, elle coupait petit à petit ses cheveux. Jusqu'à finir avec des cheveux vraiment courts. Ed avait hurlé sur Carol, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait coupé autant ses cheveux... Il ne comprenait jamais rien celui-là. Il la trouvait horrible les cheveux courts. Pourtant, c'était pour éviter qu'il l'attrape encore plus violemment par les cheveux. Elle n'avait presque pas réagi, impuissante face à la rage d'Éd.

Épidémie ou pas, il avait continué. Le jour même où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'autoroute, coincés par les embouteillages. Entre les pleurs de Sofia et les gestes paniqués de Carol, Éd était pris d'une crise de panique et avait envoyé une gifle au visage de Carol pour qu'elle se taise. Il avait ensuite grisé ses doigts sur le volant et avait regardé droit devant lui, pendant que les bruits de klaxson se faisaient de plus en plus insupportables. Finalement, ils étaient descendus du véhicule, avaient rejoint le groupe de Shane et avaient fait le tout pour survivre. Et puis vint la fois que Carol redoutait le plus. Ed leva la main sur elle, devant ses amies. Les filles devaient laver le linge, une très bonne partie de plaisir avec des bons moments de rigolade, sauf que ce moment fut éphémère. Ed s'était plein que les filles n'avançaient pas assez vite. Andréa et les filles partirent au quart de tour. Ed voulait que Carol le suive, les filles refusaient. Elle était tirée de tous les côtés et personne n'écoutaient vraiment les pleurs de la jeune femme. Ed, rabatti sa main sur le visage de Carol et Shane avait couru pour foutre une raclé à Éd. Et une nouvelle fois, on n'avait guère prêté attention aux cris désespérés de Carol. Shane le menaça et Carol récupéra son mari qui gisait sur le sol. Après ça, il s'était tenu à l'écart pendant quelques jours...

La dernière fois qu'il leva la main sur elle, Carol était dans la tente. Il était atrocement en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. Il s'en était trop plein, Carol ne pouvait n'y rien faire, n'y rien dire. Comme si une parole pouvait changer sa faim. Et puis, si elle l'ouvrait, ça aurait été pire pour elle. Elle était assise et rangeait les affaires d'Éd, il la prit méchamment par les épaules et la fit basculer en arrière. Elle se releva tremblante. Il entreprit de la pousser, mais c'est elle qui le repoussa violemment. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Il rechargea, mais elle le frappa avec une lampe-torche et prononça ses mots :

_"Si tu t'avises une nouvelle fois de me toucher Éd, je te promets une chose... Les autres seront au courant. Je tiendrai tout le monde au courant. Et je ne compterai plus sur Shane pour me défendre. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune raison de me défendre parce que, crois-moi... Tu ne le referas plus jamais."_


End file.
